


➧ 𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ⁀➷ all txt ships

by Nuyyie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Drugged Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuyyie/pseuds/Nuyyie
Summary: ➵ ❝ in love?  me?  Impossible. ❞━ where world class planet travellers falls for no class earthlings... and for each other.♞ . hyung line falls for maknae line,,
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, TOMORROW X TOGETHER Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	1. 𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ━ ➀

**Author's Note:**

> ♞ . no hate, please  
> ♞ . all members falls in love for each other  
> ♞ . most likely not proof-readed

**prologue** ,,

─────

3030, earth is now irrelevant.

After another plague arrived, it went on a killing spree. Bringing death to humans at lightning speed. Ultimately, it brings everyone to their knees in fear.

It was too strong, no cure could take place from how fast it wiped infected people off.

The overwhelming fear humans were suddenly forced to stand up to forced the entire planet's population to retreat under the wings of other worldly prowess, seeking their help to find the cure.

They were called ; _travellers_.

Said beings agreed to help the humans.

 _But_ ,

Something huge must be given back as payment. Otherwise, something _else_ will finish the human race off.

In a state of panic ─ humans have agreed with each other to let go of earth, leaving the entire planet into their hands.

─────

And twenty _(20)_ years after that, _five boys_ will bend the four entire planet into its utmost limit.

─────

➵ ❝ in love? **me**? _Impossible_. ❞

━ where world class planet travellers falls for no class earthlings... and for each other.


	2. 𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ━ ➁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞ . Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> ♞ . Kudos are great for my soul.   
> ♞ . 2, 716 words in total. 
> 
> Main content:  
> Backstories and world explanations in this chapter.

"Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin and Choi Beomgyu. "

Their planet's ministers proudly showed them off as soon as they wore the diamond medals around their neck.

The medal marked yet another invisible tattoo around their neck.

 _World_ ─ It reads as the medal dissipates, returning to their glass boxes. The short flash of white dissipates made the mark visible, similar to glow in the darks.

Yeonjun's mark held the colour of blue.

Soobin's mark held the colour of red.

While Beomgyu's held the colour of orange.

"with this, i proudly announce you all as official world class travellers!"

The entire area roared. Most clapped, some whistled while others shouted and shrieked their names.

Beomgyu spared a glance to the other two who won with him.

Just as his, the two had a sad glimmer upon their eyes. Slowly, he turned his eyes to the celebrating crowd below their stage.

Immediately after seeing them he closed his eyes. Guilt gnawing him from the inside.

_Was it worth it?_

Was it _really_ worth it?

─────

The transparent elevator enabled him to look at the shimmering stars in space. The darkness enveloping him all day was tiring. Its nice to be back into the familiar starry blackness he was born in.

Not far from his position, his home planet glowed slightly in blue.

His mark responded back accordingly.

_Yeonjun is home._

─────

"yeonjun, my bro~!"

Said male rolled his eyes, sighing already. He has yet to set foot on his planet's land and he's already annoyed.

As expected from Beomgyu.

"Yah! How dare you not send me a plane back!? I sent you more than ten!"

"go jump into Mercury's rings, Gyu. Nobody has time to reply to your planes every hour. "

Beomgyu hissed, his long, serpent tongue making the older fake puke in disgust as always. After teasing Yeonjun a little more, Beomgyu quickly ran off to find Soobin.

Because clearly, the oldest doesn't feel like playing around today.

'What an old man, i cant believe he's still 20.'

'i heard that, you-'

Before Yeonjun could chase the walnut looking bastard, Soobin walked out of his spaceship, his right hand grabbing onto his luggage while his other hand held his _interdimensional camera_ device.

Unfortunately, before he could even click on the message their minister sent, Beomgyu's childish chase with Yeonjun caused him to accidentally drop his device.

Breaking it completely.

Yeonjun was first to reach out to Soobin who seemed shell-shocked as he stared at his, now broken, device.

"are you alright, Soobinie? " he cradled the taller's face on one hand, worry written all over his face.

Beomgyu picked up the broken device, scoffing at the blatant show of love in front of him.

"ew gross. Anyways, im sorry about your i.d.s.c device, Hyung... I'll get you a new one, i promise. "

"but i have no idea on how to use your planet's i.d.s.c device...?"

" _shh_ , its okay to cry. Im here for you."

" _huh_? "

Beomgyu carefully patted the tallest's hair before going back to talking with Yeonjun.

Within seconds they were back to their childish plays. Yeonjun constantly cursing Beomgyu while the other teased the oldest without batting an eye at the threats.

Soobin huffed.

He wanted to get mad, but seeing them like that after so long stopped him.

But what was that important message his planet's minister sent? _More importantly_ ; "Hyung, please stop choking our Gyu, he's too young for death. "

─────

 **Splash**.

The sound of someone falling into a puddle resounded in the dark place. Although the muddy area was hidden behind tall apartment buildings. It failed to hide his echoing heavy breathes and bright red bag.

The boy silently cried, after the sudden fall, his body were unable to get up.

His leg must've gave already.

Guess thats what three days of running does to you.

" _taehyun RUN!_ "

He horrible scene replayed in the boy's mind. His mother being pulled into one of those ' _waste_ ' labeled rooms. The spilled guts and bloos all over the place.

The day where he lost his most dearest person.

And for _what_?

Just because they didnt have that _stupid_ Earthling collars didnt mean they weren't humans.

His heart beat fastens as he heard the footsteps of his chasers behind him.

Ah...

_Im sorry, mom._

I guess this is where the Kang bloodline stops. He smiled, his eyes leaving more tears before one of the Pet police pulled him up by the back of his neck.

"no collar. "

Taehyun groaned as he felt his legs throbbing in pain.

"put a number on him. Dont forget the date again this time Mr.Cole, we dont want another no-collar pet to run loose like that."

"i-im sorry. It wont ha-happen again, sir." a teen stuttered out as he quickly ran towards Taehyun, putting his shirt up before carving the numbers on Taehyun's waist.

The second the carving knife accidentally stabbed into his skin, Taehyun screamed his lungs out. 

"oops. Dont ruin the human too much now kiddo. Asian pets are valuable, even no-collars like this one can be sold for a few million MARS. "

"ah, really? Sorry... Im a newbie.. "

DAMN! AGH!!

Taehyun writhes around wildly, not only did the carving process hurt like hell, the tight grasp the other had on his neck was starting to feel like some kind of noose around him too.

"this no-collar is a noisy one isnt he? " the pet police behind the other two stepped forward, an iron bat already appearing into his hand with a slight orange glow.

"yeah, itd be nice if he wasnt moving too much." the newbie agreed, blood all over his hands from accidentally cutting another piece of skin.

"im on it. "

Taehyun closed his eyes tightly. Already knowing what will come.

The slam on the back of his skull was quick and clean. Within a second, Taehyun's head flopped down and the world became darker than before.

─────

"Huening, have you forgotten to renew your collar this week?" Bahiye asked curiously, holding a huge teddy bear tightly on her chest. A gift from her master, probably.

Huening wouldnt know, he tries his best to look away from the entire master-pet thing the other planets' had put into Earth.

As long as his sisters arent sad, he'll be fine with it.

"huh? Ah... That... "

Hueningkai rubbed the black line named as 'collar' around his neck.

He was thankful that his siblings and him had such pretty features. Otherwise, they'd be numbered already.

─ _like mummy and daddy_...

"yeah, haha." Hueningkai scratched his hair, pretending to look guilty. "i forgot about that."

His younger sister looked at him worriedly.

Tightening her hold on the teddy bear.

"you're starting to forget it all the time recently." she turned her head back to the busy road of Seoul. Furrowing her brows.

"This collar thing just started nine years ago, I'm bound to forget about it one of these days." Hueningkai sighed before holding onto Bahiye's hand and crossing the streets once the red light showed up.

"but still... _Wait_. " she suddenly halted as soon as they've crossed.

"are you... Are you trying to run away from becoming their pet? "

She grabbed onto his shoulders, shaking him while anger boiled in her stomach.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? DO YOU WANT TO GET _NUMBERED_ OFF!? "

Hueningkai just watched her with half-lidded eyes. How many times have he had this conversation?

His older sister, Lea, almost reported him to a pet facility last month just so he can find a master when he was warned that he'd be numbered off because of on and off-ing his collar.

"YOU'RE ALMOST EIGHTEEN! THEY WILL START TO QUESTION WHY YOUR COLLAR KEEPS GOING ON AND OFF! " she tries to reason again, her teddy bear long forgotten on the dirty floor.

Hueningkai gently removed her sister's hands off of his shoulders, a halfhearted smile slowly appearing on his lips.

"its okay. "

His smile trembled.

"as long as you and Lea can live happily. I can die knowing you two won't have to see me sucking some _stranger's_ _dick_..."

Men are more likely to have their sexual activities publicized since women was getting too common. Most of the time, their activities are shown on big screens in the middle of the day or is shown on stages to gather foreign crowds and to give people from the other planet a source of entertainment.

Young males are the main target for these obscure things.

If Hueningkai had a master now, eighteen was the prime example of pure fresh meat. Not to mention the fact that he's a virgin and has a sensitive body.

He is the exact type that the economy wanted.

He _despised_ himself.

 _Why was he a man?_ If he was a woman, he could live a long life knowing that his sisters will accept him even if his activities were shown on all kinds of papers.

But being a man.

With all the judgmental humans who's still living in the era of toxic masculinity, he'd rather kill himself just like all the other men his age.

**SLAP.**

just like that, his younger sister left, dragging her now muddy teddy bear with her while sobbing and rushing home by herself.

Everyone gave him glances.

Masters gave him a dirty look while pets gave him an understanding one.

But really... All you have to do in this situation is... " _dont look at me_." he whispered as his body visibly trembled.

"how pitiful, he's such a pretty boy too, I'd totally buy him after a quick look. " someone muttered.

"he's cute. His curly hair is definitely my type. I'd do him all day, too bad. I think she said that his putting his collar on and off. "

"he'd do well on television. "

"he doesnt know it yet. He'll like it once he tries it. "

Stop it.

"just look at his body. It could fill a nation's pocket. "

"he has such a slender, pale neck too."

 _Stop_.

"I'll keep an eye on him, haha. Lets see who can buy that human the fastest. "

"i bet he likes it big. "

Just **shut up**!

Hueningkai dropped down, crouching and hugging his knees close to him.

A sob ripped out of his throat.

 _Embarassing_.

Men dont cry. 

"i dont wanna be sexualized like this anymore... " he whimpered out.

"should we do something about that kid, sir? " one of the street officers nearby pointed at Hueningkai who cried in the middle of the streets. The lead officer beside him took a sip of his starbucks coffee , waving the other's question off.

"nah, dont even care about it. This happens all the time. Just leave him be and he'll leave soon. "

"its sad to see us humans falling so low. Especially young men like him. "

The lead officer placed his coffee down on the bench. 

"yeah. "

_Too bad._

Hueningkai sobbed louder at that. 

─────

"im sorry for being unable to respond to you, minister Roel. " Soobin apologized before taking a seat at the roundtable.

Yeonjun bowed, sitting across Soobin.

Beomgyu did the same, taking a seat across the minister, not wanting to sit too close to the other two.

Long ago, they've agreed to not let any of their minister know that their rival world class trio were in good ties all along.

"all of you spent all these years protecting us. Searching new planets for us to conquer and making everyone proud. " he smiled.

The three glanced at each other.

Knowing the red planet's minister's game well.

"what did you need from us, good sir? " Beomgyu asked first. Genuinely curious to know what the minister had in stock for them.

"haha, straight to point as always, _Choi Beomgyu_... " the minister suddenly pulled out three coloured leash from under the table. All the leashes had gold engraved names.

"all of you are aware of the bonding system we have between us and the planet Earth, right?"

They nodded, not really understanding where this was going.

"since we couldnt find the use of that planet, we resorted to using the living beings there as our plaything. An entertainment center. " Yeonjun explained subconsciously while staring at the blue leash on the table.

" _more like pet center to me_. " Beomgyu muttered and Soobin couldnt agree more.

The minister just laughed the jab from him off as usual before going into the details ; "we're gifting you a pet of your own to play around with. We know that Yeonjun is at that age already where his _main goal_ is to _impregnate_ his _interests_ '. "

Yeonjun silently bit his lower lip in embarassment. His face turning into a shade of red. Beomgyu smirked while Soobin nodded with an unreadable expression.

 _Stop exposing me_. He inwardly seethed. Glaring at the minister.

Just because he was more known and _handsome_ than them he turned into the ministers ' punching bag. _What retards._

"anyway, we thought that it'll be safe to give all of you a sexual stress relief device. Which obviously, are pets. Pick any of our top rated ones on Earth. They have a similar body structure to ours, so they're considered most sexually attractive out of all species we currently have."

Yeonjun gave Soobin and Beomgyu a look.

His interest wasnt at pets. It was at the two world-class travellers a few feets away from him.

Soobin, having a more evolved skin for strange looks like those, noticed the look, feeling uncomfortable, he nodded again to the minister. 

" _ah_.. So we're tasked to find our human pet this time?" Soobin asked. Trying to ignore the intense gaze his colleague was giving him.

Beomgyu, sensing the tension in the room, squinted his eyes at both of them.

He for one, never realize the love Yeonjun has for them. He was careless when it comes to others' feelings. Usually, he'd just shrug them off even if he did notice them.

" _well,_ what do you say? "

All of them waited in bathed breath.

Not wanting to be the first to agree, especially Soobin. Because clearly, Yeonjun wasnt interested.

After a while, the minister closed his eyes, putting his hands together.

"this is mandatory anyway. Meeting is over, get down to Earth. " the minister smiled again.

Although it was slightly _colder_ than before.

─────

The automatic iron door slid shut behind them.

Now that they weren't near any ears, Soobin opened his mouth. Sighing first before turning to face the other two.

" _so_? What will you two do now? "

Beomgyu shook his head, still in a dilemma.

"i dont know. Pets are nice to have and all, but im still pretty young to have those kinds of thoughts. "

"good. Because i dont want to share what's _mine_. " Yeonjun says in a low tone, putting his hand around Beomgyu's waist while giving Soobin another one of his sexually frustrated gazes.

Seeing the state Yeonjun was in, Soobin had no choice but to say it ; "i actually agree with the minister. You're currently in that age, Yeonjun Hyung. We'll never know what will happen if you keep that up."

Beomgyu can see the logic in Soobin's reasoning. 

"im agreeing on this one too." he pushed Yeonjun's hand away, stepping away to stand beside Soobin. Showing that he wasn't by Yeonjun's side this time.

"you've been acting like this since last year. " Beomgyu furrowed his brows. "it kind of scares me to see you becoming more and more emotionally unstable each month, Jun... I hate it."

" We'll get a pet too, so you arent gonna be alone, hyung. " Soobin smiled, trying to reassure the oldest.

After a few calming shoulder pats from Soobin, the grey haired male finally caved in.

"okay. Fine. " Yeonjun pushed his hair back. The stress was getting to him. He cant control what he was feeling at all since last year. And with his colleagues being his nearest and closest relationships, his sex drive went nuts trying to get them to like him back.

Maybe... Maybe this _is_ for the better.

"just move on, _okay_? " Soobin whispered beside Yeonjun's ear right after the youngest left to finish up his leftover missions.

As soon as Soobin left, Yeonjun felt a heavy weight settle on his heart.

A weight heavier than killing all his comrades back when they were fighting for that dumb, world-class traveller medal.

_Damn it._   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ━ ➂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞ . Comments are my everything.  
> ♞ . Kudos are great for my sight.   
> ♞ . 4, 035 words in total.
> 
> Main content:  
> Species differences and two of the travellers trips in love, not sure when they'll actually fall though.

"huening. "

Lea stood by the door, watching her brother pretending to fix his jacket as he watches her from the mirror's reflection.

After a moment of rustling, Hueningkai hummed, indicating that he'll hear out what she has to say this time. Lea sighed. Its been three days. The tension between the them and their brother has been putting them all in a stressful and wary demeanor.

Lea only wanted to discuss about it again since Bahiye cried about it last night.

The young girl expressed her worries about Hueningkai's future and the oldest sister couldnt agree more with it.

"let's talk about your collar." she stepped closer to her brother, hands crossed on her chest while worry was etched on her face. "i know you wont give me consent to this, but it must happen one day, so...I've placed you on the pet list."

What?

"I dont know which planet you like most, i've put your name in the blue planet's one since i found my master there. "

Hueningkai's eyes turned dark.

Why?

Why cant he just be a stray? Was this all to their _years_ of sibling relationship?

His older sister is literally throwing him away. Like some sort of dog she didnt want anymore. She was putting him up for adoption.

 _Hah_.

But not wanting to hurt her feelings. He shuts his mouth, turning it into a thin line as he bowed down, now looking at his feets in the reflection.

Just stop thinking about it, hueningie.

Just...

Stop.

"-and you know that my master is a kind and loving man right? Apparently, he said that a lot of masters in blue planet are like that. They're also good looking so-"

" _shut up_ Lea. Why can't you just understand this? I dont WANT a master! None of those creeps are kind and loving! " hueningkai turned around, facing his sister, locking eyes with her while his hands turned into fists beside him. "haven't you _noticed_? How they look at men and women are different! You girls are cute pets to them while us guys are sexualized and fucked for _EVERY_ LITTLE THING! "

He continued to shout, little by little, his voice started to become more high-pitched and upset.

His entire body trembled.

He went on until he noticed that his fist was implanted on the now broken mirror and at how Lea looked at him in _fear_. Worry lost she only sees him not as her brother, but as a _monster_.

Hueningkai's expression turned sad.

 _Not again_.

After a while of silence between them, he pulls out his bloody hand from the mirror before putting his hood up.

" _sorry_. " he whispers before rushing out, accidentally hitting her shoulder in the process.

Hurriedly, he walked out the house. Wanting to get some fresh air before going back in to face her older sister.

He knew that they needed to talk this whole thing out...

But he... He's just not ready.

Right now, he walked with a distant look on his face. Head only remembering how scared his sister was of him.

Why?

Why did i do that?

Stupid.

 _Stupid_!

He felt himself choking a sob.

Hueningkai shoved his still bleeding hand into his pocket. The streets were as busy as always, masters and pets roamed the area near their neighborhood all the time because of the new stage nearby.

─ a stage for _those_ kinds of _things_.

He'd probably be shown up there if he had a master.

Getting touched all over.

With people playing around with him and having to moan in front of a crowd.

Hueningkai's face turned red just by the thought. "never. " he muttered to himself, hiding deeper into his hood, closing his eyes as he tries to think about something.

Anything that doesnt include a master.

He didnt want to embarass himself anymore.

 _Stupid_. He hears himself again.

"ah. " he heard someone exclaims in surprise. He felt himself hitting something, no, _someone_.

"whoops! Sorry! " his natural habit of acting like nothing happened always saved him at times like these. 

As always, he pulled out a bright smile, slightly apologetic so that his sadness werent noticeable.

He pulls down his hood to show to take a look at the other, just in case they were hurt.

"you okay, mister? "

A man taller than him looked straight at him with his mouth agape.

As if in a trance.

What?

Was there something on his face? 

Oh god, what if he was crying and he just didnt notice it himself? Or was it his dirty appearance today? It's not his fault he ran out of his house without doing much to his hair!

Even though his legs started to shake, he kept the happy-go-lucky expression on.

"you look fine." Hueningkai stated, double-checking the other before smiling wider.

After, _hopefully_ , giving a good impression Hueningkai left with quick steps and a respectful bow, once away, he hid his face with his hood again.

His mind wandering back to his current household problems.

─────

Beomgyu had just arrived on Earth, he was sure that he wouldnt have the need to get a pet, but seeing that it was mandatory, he had no other choice but to follow his hyungs.

They ended up taking a trip to South Korea.

Being a party person, Beomgyu chose to visit somewhere crowdy. He'll probably end up randomly choosing a pet while clubbing at some point. He sighed.

Just as he expected, no longer than three hours later, he was already partying as if there was no tomorrow in the land of Seoul.

"babe, where are you going? " He slurred as he notices the no-master pet slowly leaving his side.

She looked at him for a bit before shaiking an empty bottle on one hand.

"im getting more for us, sweetie. " she responded, english laced with a thick accent.

Ah, damn, sexy.

Beomgyu bit his bottom lip, giving her a look. After nodding and letting her leave, he leaned back onto the velvet couch.

Feeling higher than the clouds, Beomgyu nodded at her, finally tuning back in the other master's conversation.

He made sure not to be with any of his kinds since he didnt wanna be a party pooper.

World travellers are seen as the second minister, so its inevitable to have a lot people pointing fingers at him since he has such a high rank in their society.

Since he hasn't step foot on the other planets' land for years, he wasn't really known there.

It was pretty dark here anyway, it should be fine.

He smirked, bragging about his genius inside his head.

He bragged so much ─ to the point that he failed to notice a small male quickly making his way to sit beside him, eyes widened in fear as he scanned the crowd.

As soon as he spotted the pet police mingling in, he rushed to force Beomgyu's hand around him, putting his entire upper body on the traveller's chest.

The traveller looked at him in shock.

Beomgyu wanted to ask why, but the smaller only placed a finger on his lips.

Silencing him.

Not because of the indication to quiet down. But...

The second the taller saw the other's feature, he felt his heart throb and his head exploding.

─ And it was the _nice_ kind for both.

This young boy had large eyes and an attractive high nose. 

But his face was small and so was his body.

Adorable.

And yet... _Handsome_?

How was he so good-looking in _both_ words?

"ah, who... Who are-" just as he was about to ask, the cute human hopped off him, his orange hair covering one of his pretty wide eyes. Beomgyu was slightly dissapointed with the coverage since he loved the boy's eyes most.

Also, _why did he look so scared_?

"-no one. Safe. " he muttered before he jumped off the vip section and rushed down.

Beomgyu quickly chased after him, feeling as if he'd lose everything if he didnt. "hey! " he called out, not being able to jump down since his head was still spinning.

The boy only glanced at him once, expression unreadable, before sliding through the emergency exit, leaving Beomgyu confused and in awe by himself. 

_Who_ was _that_?

He could've sworn that; that was a master. Seeing that the boy didnt have a collar on his neck.

But the smell of dyed hair and human products on his clothes said otherwise.

Also, why would another master attract him?

No... It's dark in here anyway. Beomgyu couldnt have seen it right. Not to mention he was currently heavily intoxicated. There's no way to prove what he just seen was real at all.

Did a pretty boy really appeared out of nowhere? Or was that just his head making up a pet from pure boredom?

"agh, _fuck it._ " he decides to let it go.

 _The past is the past_. 

And who cares if a pretty boy really did pass by? Its not like he was interested in getting pets. He's just here to party and choose a random one last minute.

To think that he'd actually _fall_ for any of them.

After scoffing and rolling his eyes at himself, he went back to take a seat, better continue drinking before anyone finds out he's here.

─────

Taehyun almost died as he gulped in as much as he could.

This wasn't healthy.

This is the fourth time he's escaped and each time, the date on his skin changed. If this kept going, there'd be no doubt that his waist will get a permanent scar from how deep the wound was getting.

He unconciously rubbed the marked skin.

The more he ran the more his anxiety grew.

Because the amount of time he ran away were multplied by five whenever he was brought back. And those multiplied numbers were the amount of punishment he was to get.

 _If only said punishments were agreeable._ He cringed.

Last time, he was punished to be a the main course in an all masters sex party.

Though thankfully, he avoided it because of his high fever. But even so, they still forced him to give head to a master who rented him that day.

He shivered. 

His throat tightened at the memory.

He was in luck today it seems, he was grateful to the kind master who lets him cuddle up to him without making too much noise. If it werent for him, Taehyun could've been caught already.

He'd literally _kill_ himself if he did get caught.

He can already see the amount of stress he'll be facing from those unbearable punishments they'll give him.

Ah, shit, he was hyperventilating again. No, calm down Kang Taehyun. He covered his mouth. Trying to forget.

Once calm, he slides down the dirty walls.

He was currently hiding under a bridge. Since the stars had already come up, Taehyun thinks that it was finally safe enough for him to rest a little before continuing to run.

He didn't know where he was going.

But he wanted to keep on living. And maybe even make a family before he died.

Haha, _what wishful thinking_.

He smiled, closing his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

─────

"hey. " Beomgyu greets, its been a week since they've been staying on Earth.

Beomgyu has made no progress whatsoever on getting a pet and he's pretty sure that he'll never get to make any progress on it.

That's no surprise, _of course_.

But what surprised him was that he'd actually think about it if he could ever meet the orange haired boy from the first day again.

I should've asked for his name. He sighed as he plopped down on the cushy love seat across Soobin.

_Come to think of it..._

"soobinie hyung, have you found a pet you like yet? "

Soobin glanced up at him for a second before looking down, back at the papers on his hand.

"you could say that... I guess. "

" _huh_? "

Beomgyu was quick to sit up when he heard that. What does he mean by ' _you could say that_ '? Did he actually found one?

"what did you say? You found one? Who? "

Soobin pushed his hair back, furrowing his brows from the stress he was feeling over the documents about the pet he is currently interested in.

"I've been thinking about this for a while now, actually... Here's his information. I wanted to apply as his possible master but-"

"what!? Give me! Let me see! " Beomgyu exclaimed excitedly as he rushes up to grab a hold of the papers. _Who was it? Who was it_ ~? His heart hammered against his ribs. Eyes widened in curiousity as he pulled the paper closer to read it's contents. Wanting to make sure that he didnt miss a single detail about Soobin's possible pet.

" _woah_." Beomgyu all but gaped.

He couldn't lie.

This human is _really_ , and he meant _REALLY_ pretty.

The traveller reads the pet's name out loud, wanting to feel the words on his tongue.

"Kai Nabil Huening, age; close to 18, special features includes tall height, unblemished skin, being a virgin, mixed race and sensitive body. Known for being the most prettiest out of all the male pets we currently have. Negatives includes possibility of being rebellious and a chance that this pet will run away from its owner's house."

The kid costed 60.05 million MARS plus the 30 million add-on cost for virgin pets.

 _Damn_ , an expensive one.

Beomgyu placed his fingers under his chin, supporting the weight of his head as he reads all the other details we quietly.

Travellers has an estimated income of 50 million. It should be fine. Soobin will have to spend month's worth, but seeing how pretty the boy was, it'll be quite worth it.

Virgins are hard to find, and being sensitive to booth ─ _whoo_. This pet's a whole dream package.

After finishing, he smiled at Soobin who gulped.

"i think he's a perfect pet for you, hyung! You love cute things and this pet has _aegyo_ as his hobby! " he chuckled.

"when will you buy him?" Beomgyu asked, placing the paper on top of the glass coffee table between them.

Soobin shook his head, looking a little upset.

"there's a problem. He applied on blue planet's pet list. I cant buy him since im a red." Soobin sighed dejectedly, sitting himself down beside Beomgyu.

Beomgyu hummed.

"Thats pretty dissapointing." _truthfully_ , he didnt know what to say. He never felt feelings.

Those kinds of things always comes and goes for him.

But seeing his hyung looking so upset over a silly human pet made him slightly sad. Its probably because his planet had less empathy than theirs. Beomgyu wouldn't mind falling for a pet if he could feel the sadness his hyungs felt all the time.

Suddenly, his heart started to feel like its breaking apart.

─ _And he noticed it too late_.

"hey, Yeonjun hyung is a blue! We can ask him for help! " he suggests.

Not seeing the sudden darkness appearing behind Soobin's brown orbs.

"uh, i dont know Gyu... Yeonjun hyung must be _busy_. We shouldn't bother him with mundane things like these."

_Yeah, busy trying to get over you and me._

He closed his eyes at the thought, best not think too much about it.

Beomgyu looked a little confused.

" _whatttt_? You should definitely tell him, you two are always so gross with each other. I dont think he'd reject _any_ of your requests, honestly." he tries his best to persuade the other, eyes twinkling. He really wanted to help out. He wanted to see how far he could go through the road with his best friend.

 _Selfish goal_ , he knows.

But its the only way he could think of to try and relate to the taller.

Soobin was about to attempt an excuse but before he could, the sound of the house's entrance sliding open made him turn his lips into a thin line.

Quickly, he grabbed onto the papers, but Yeonjun's damned speed were faster.

"What's that? "

Yeonjun asked, his ice cream cup falling down onto the carpeted floor. He could've sworn that he saw it.

The cursed word; _pet_.

It was on the paper Soobin was holding so tightly on.

Yeonjun's blood boiled st the sight.

He knows he should be moving on... But he felt rage when he sees that Soobin was already applying to buy a pet when Yeonjun has yet to even forget them.

Yeonjun felt betrayed.

Horrified, Soobin quickly made the paper dissapear with a red glow, eyes trembling in fear as he quickly stepped back.

" _calm down, Yeonjun_." he tried.

But it was too late.

Yeonjun's claw sharpened, his pupils sharp and before they knew it, the eldest already had his hand around Soobin's neck.

Slamming the tallest against the wall with brute force, pushing him up until Soobin could no longer feel the floor beneath his feet.

"y-Yeonjun!" he choked out, his hands desperately trying to push away the other's hand from his neck.

Beomgyu stood there, mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

─ what was _he_ supposed to do?

He had no idea what they were fighting about so he couldnt possibly act as a mediator between them.

Guilt crept up the youngest's stomach, making him bite his lower lip as he tries his best to think of a solution before Yeonjun _killed_ Soobin right then and there.

Finally, after seeing the shade of blue appearing on Soobin's face and seeing Yeonjun screaming bloody murder at him, Beomgyu took a step and ran to body slam the eldest.

Yeonjun gasped when he felt the sudden push, since his body was more focused on choking the life out of Soobin, he was thrown quite far away from the slam. He back hits the stairs, casuing him to cough out blood before dropping to the floor and curling up in pain.

Beomgyu couldnt bear the sounds of those pained groans, he helped Soobin up before walking towards his oldest hyung, eyes teary as he summoned a bat over one hand.

It'd be _nice_ to stop him from making any more noises.

Beomgyu detested the feeling of stress. Especially when its caused from family-wise problems.

Being young and easily emotionally unbalanced, all he could think of was to kill Yeonjun, thinking that was the _only_ way.

Yeonjun looked up at him, the pain from getting thrown made his entire body tremble.

This made him unable to get up. Pathetically, he watched as Beomgyu pulled the bat up over his head before─

A **slam** resounded .

And tonight, blood was spilled and splattered in their living room.

─────

Soobin just watched, hands still touching his bruising neck as Beomgyu's entire face scrunched in everything.

Sorrow, anger, relief, happiness, just... _Everything_.

After finishing the deed, Beomgyu made the bat dissapear in a soft orange glow.

Wiping his tears first before grabbing onto Yeonjun's hands and pulling him up to put his hand around Beomgyu's shoulder.

"lend me a hand here, Soobin hyung." Beomgyu said, attempting a good natured smile.

Soobin smiled back. Reassuring him that Yeonjun wasnt dead yet.

The man still had seven more lives to live.

Its one of the many perks of being someone who has a blue planet blood.

"I'll take care of him. Go and get some rest, it's been a rough day."

Soobin tugged on Yeonjun, indicating that he wanted to be the one carrying him.

Beomgyu shakes his head.

"but i was the one who-"

"just sleep for today, Gyunnie, i dont think Yeonjun would want to see you as soon as he woke up..."

 _True_.

No one would want to see their _killer_ first thing.

Beomgyu finally lets Yeonjun go, leaving the eldest to be in Soobin's hands as he goes upstairs to sleep for the day.

Soobin made sure that Beomgyu left before tapping Yeonjun's back.

" _he's gone_." he whispers beside the other's ear.

Yeonjun blinked with half-lidded eyes. There wasnt any sparkle to it anymore.

Why would there be any, anyway?

One of his long time _crush_ is going to get something somewhat close to a _lover_ and Yeonjun has yet to even kiss him. He chuckled in pain, from both the slam from before and from his broken heart. 

"who is it?"

Soobin was still hugging the older so that Yeonjun won't fall to the ground, hearing the older ask that made him frown and he knew that he'd have to face the question, but he didn't expect it to be _now_. So slowly, he walked backwards and sat down on the love seat behind him, letting Yeonjun sit comfortably on his lap. Wanting the older to calm down before he answers.

After hearing the sound of relief from Yeonjun, Soobin opened his mouth; "why cant you just move on? "

 _No_.

 _That wasnt what he wanted to say_.

"you know that we cannot be together. We arent even allowed to be acquaintances with each other, what makes you think that being lovers would be any _different_?"

He couldn't stop it anymore, it just kept spilling out of his mouth like a waterfall.

He wanted to sy something else.

Not this.

 _Surprisingly_ , Yeonjun took it well.

The oldest just silently watched the ceiling. Seemingly contemplating something before leaning in further into Soobin's chest.

Soobin didnt move a muscle, not wanting to give the other any more false hope.

But Yeonjun was only seeking for comfort.

Not _love_.

He just... He needed some sort of thing to hold onto. Because right now, he was near ready to just break down and sob.

After a while of just sitting in silence, Yeonjun finally moved.

He first propped himself up to turn around, still sitting on the other. Soobin didnt stop his hyung, he lets the older have his way since he did felt guilty.

Now that they were facing each other, Yeonjun leaned closer, leaving their lips barely touching each other.

"i love you."

It took Soobin time to understand what Yeonjun meant.

Why?

Why so suddenly?

Quietly, Soobin just laid his head backwards, letting himself rest his head to think.

Today was _not_ a great day for him.

Seeing Soobin becoming distressed, the older went and hugged him.

 _Although with an aching heart_.

Yeonjun rustled to give the taller little pecks on his bruised neck, trying to undo the pain he had given to the other.

But those pecks leads to nibbling and those leads to a full on biting spree.

Soobin lets Yeonjun be.

He finally decided that emotions are hard to control. Especially when it's about love.

But that wasnt enough to excuse his own feelings. 

Yeonjun's _love_ might not even be real, the man was just going through his 'seasons' where he was a little obsessed with mating and having a family.

Soobin scoffed.

He didnt know why, but when he puts it like that, it... It _kind_ of hurt something inside him.

Was it his pride?

Or was it...

Feeling frustrated, Soobin pushed Yeonjun away to properly talk with him.

But he did leave the older to continue to sit on his lap, he didnt mind that. "Yeonjun hyung, help me get my pet."

?

Yeonjun tilted his head slightly, failing to understand.

" _look_ , the pet i want applied for blue planet's list. Go buy him for me, change his planet listing to red and I'll pick him up the next day. Easy as that."

" _what_?" there was a slight tremble in the other's voice.

Soobin grabbed onto Yeonjun's shoulder, pursing his lips into a thin line before explaining again.

"it should be easy for you, right? I'll give you the money, i want you to buy him for me. "

After a tick, Yeonjun's confused, shaky eyes turned distant and cold. _He looked scary_. As if he wanted to stop himself from eating the taller up, he looked away.

The distant stare turned into a teary one.

That's when Soobin knew that he had fucked up.

 _Not like he havent yet_.

But after a while, Yeonjun sighed as he leaves the other's lap. Now fixing his shirt before shoving his hands deep into his pocket.

"okay. "

...

"I'll do it. "

─ _for you_.


	4. 𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ━ ( 4 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞ . kudos keeps this story alive.  
> ♞ . comments can make me update faster, especially the ones asking about future chapter contents.  
> ♞ . 3, 017 words
> 
> Main content:
> 
> a preview of Sookai's relationship and a look at Taehyun's current situation.

How many days has it been since he started doing this?

This... This _weird_ 'stalking' thing he suddenly got into after seeing the pretty boy from before.

Soobin sighed.

─ the warmth under his skin gave him butterflies.

Why? 

Why was he so _obsessed_ over that pretty pet?

The more he passed by the pet's house the more his blush darkened. He's been doing this for so long and yet... He bashfully hides his face.

' _why am i like this?_ '

However, today, the traveller finally decides to stay around, wanting to catch a glimpse of his soon-to-be pet and maybe, just maybe, even spend the rest of his free time talking to him.

Was he going too far with this?

Nah, Soobin was sure he wasnt. 

He wasnt.

...maybe a little.

It did felt creepy ; even if it was him who was doing the stalking.

'What topic?' He wonders, already daydreaming about them both together.

It'll be just the two of them, standing near the gate with snowsflakes falling prettily around their surroundings.

Talking. Maybe they can even laugh together?

Oh my god, cute. 

He inwardly screamed ─ honestly, he was genuinely worried about himself at this point.

He's starting to hallucinate and it was not doing him any good.

All of it was just fueling his love to the extreme.

Soobin crouched down, crossing his hands on his knees before closing his eyes, wanting his imagination to take over his mind.

The second he remembers the pet's smile, his heart jumped and his stomach twisted in happiness.

_Ah, so cute!_

If only he could just snatch the pet away.

But sadly, little _Ningning_ had applied inblue planet's petlist. Which served as a huge problem for Soobin. The traveller risked his friendship with Yeonjun just so he could get him.

Suddenly, Soobin felt gloomy.

Can he call it 'friendship' now?

The incident just happened five days ago, Yeonjun's been giving consistent updates about his purchases on Hueningkai.

And only about the purchases.

Yeonjun has yet to text him like the usual. 

No ─ good mornings, hellos, what's up. Nothing.

Just... Soobin sighed.

'let's leave those thoughts behind for now.'

What's important at the moment is Hueningkai.

There is a lot of legal papers that has yet to be signed. Not to mention the fact that blue planet's people has quite an issue when it comes to their anger. 

So buying a pet can take close to two or three weeks since the sellers are taking precautions by giving the first timers a pet to train with before giving them a buying liscense.

Yeonjun, who is kinda upset nowadays, would take more than two for sure.

But Soobin guessed that it's fine.

After all, an abused pet will certainly give the planet a bad name.

The only abuse that usually goes off the radar are sexual ones. Despite the fact that it could potentially kill the pets.

Well,

"pets are made for pleasure after all... " Soobin huffed out.

His legs were starting to feel a little sore from crouching. But he could feel the throbbing pain, he immediately shrugged everything off as he sees the gate sliding open, revealing the person he's been waiting for.

"Hueningkai. "

Soobin muttered, gasping heavily, trying to calm the excitement jumping inside.

─────

Hueningkai finally relaxed after closing the gates.

He wasnt out the entire week since he's been busy trying to fix his sibling relationships with both his sisters.

But now that the three of them had come to an agreement, Hueningkai can finally go out and enjoy the winter before it gets too cold.

Its been so long, he smiled fondly as he hears the crunches of snow with each step out.

He was planning on building a snowman today before calling up some of his friends to spend the rest of the day together.

Which was why he was holding an extra scarf, a carrot and a couple of fake sticks.

This year's concept was; _horned snowmen._

If only snowman competitions were a thing, Hueningkai was sure that he will to win first place.

─ Even though he'll probably just give up halfway through.

He chuckled at himself, now walking to an open area with snowmen already built all over. There should be an empty spot somewhere, this neighborhood didnt have that many people in it. _Did it?_

Hueningkai could have sworn to only see five or six kids around this year.

Or was it more?

Anyway, he walked around, a skip on every step from excitement.

People loved his snowman creations.

They had a certain charm to them that screams; " _YES_ , HUENINGKAI MADE THIS. "

Well, from _his_ perspective, of course. 

Those are just words he usually say to himself for motivation. It wasn't egoistic, is it? 

the afternoon was as cold as it can be, he honestly didnt want to stand here for more than what he planned.

Actually, maybe he should just cancel the entire ' _friends get together_ ' thing.

It certainly wasnt a good idea when snows are the only thing you could see other than the impending doom of freezing to death.

─ " _h_ \- hello. "

?

Hueningkai turned around, meeting eye to eye with a man he's never met before.

Wait, is that... _A no collar_?

Hueningkai's legs trembled.

His eyes widened in fear as he stumbled a step back when he sees the other trying to reach out to him.

 _A master_!

The master looked a little worried, he tries to get a hold of Hueningkai multiple times, he was clearly trying to comfort the other.

Which Hueningkai found strange.

But seeing that, the man wasnt much of a threat after all. 

he lets out a sigh of relief, although he still wasnt entirely trusting. Especially when it comes to masters.

"umm, are you okay now? " the master asked, hands still trying to find its way on Hueningkai's skin.

Who could blame him, Soobin has never comforted anyone else in his life.

Yeonjun usually didnt want to be bothered whenever he gets emotional while Beomgyu never actually felt emotions, so he didnt really need any support from the older.

all he knew was that touching made things better since he personally liked getting hugged or patted whenever he felt bad.

But he did understand that he should stop when he sees how aggresively Hueningkai flinched away. In such a terrified manner too.

 _Hmm_. He furrowed his brows slightly at that.

"aha... _Sorry_ , i dont do well with masters. " Hueningkai admits, hugging himself to avoid Soobin's touches. It was also a defense mechanism for him whenever strangers, especially masters, gets too close to him.

It could've gone worst.

he really didnt want to act out right now. Especially when he just solved the issue between him and his sisters just moments ago.

So he was holding back quite well.

Keyword; _solved_.

"oh, really? S-sorry then. I wasnt aware of that. " Soobin was quick to back away.

"haha, well, no stranger would be aware of such things now, would they? "

'stranger? '

The master raised a brow for a bit before realizing something. _"ah_! _Right_! You dont know me yet. I forgot about that... " the man gave Hueningkai a guilty smile before offering a hand.

"my korean name is Choi Soobin. Im a traveller from red planet. " he introduces himself with a lighthearted voice.

After taking a few seconds to assess the situation, Hueningkai finally releases himself from his self-hug, seeing that Soobin was clearly uninterested in doing anything bad.

Timidly, Hueningkai shakes the other's hand loosely.

Not really comfortable in getting too close just yet.

"hey, i guess."

Why was he out here trying to talk with me anyway?

"This is weird. " he's was just taking everything in.

A master from red planet claimed that he's one of the Earth's saviour, a traveller. Gave his name away to Hueningkai and acted suspicious yet okay-ish at the same time.

Hueningkai vaguely remembers those being the ingredients to a recipe.

─ _a recipe for disaster, of course_.

Why would he introduce himself in the first place? You didnt really need to go out of your way to say your personal informations to scam people.

Yeah, come to think of it, the master has yet to tell Hueningkai his purpose for calling him out.

Was this about to become a pet kidnapping attempt?

No, no.

Calm down, Hyuka.

Its just that, this entire thing was so... Odd and... Kind of wrong.

The more he thinks about it, the more apparent the crease on his face looked.

Soobin just stood there, awkwardly shifting around every once in a while. wow, uh, this wasnt what he had in mind.

Dont get him wrong, he absolutely loves how their hands were still clasped together! 

Its just that...

The place they're at right now is freezing cold and Soobin really didnt want his soon-to-be pet to catch a cold.

Or worst ─ _freeze_ to death.

What was he doing outside in such a cold day anyway?

_Was this a suicide attempt?_

Did Soobin just missed the memo from how excited he got just by seeing the other walk out his house?

─ were they really going to become a good match?

Slowly but surely, Soobin was starting to notice that he really didnt have any other goal after owning Hueningkai. 

Sure he'd work as a pretty decoration but what then?

Soobin wasn't nearly attracted enough to start an entire life with the pet and said pet seems to not like the idea as well.

He actually 'basically' just admitted that too as soon as they met.

 _Was this really the right decision_?

He cant possibly back up now. Yeonjun was already halfway through purchasing the pet.

soobin wanted to talk a bit more with the other, but seeing that Hueningkai's entire body was starting to tremble from the cold temperatures, he stopped himself.

"it's getting cold, you shouldnt be out here for too long. " Soobin finally says, stopping them both from their stupor.

" _huh_? ─ Oh, right. Yeah. Haha. Thanks for reminding me. "

Hueningkai pursed his lips, quietly letting the taller's hand go. "uhm, was that all you wanna tell me? "

might as well ask. He didnt want to leave before getting at least one of his questions answered.

Soobin blinked, trying to register the question.

"aah,, uh, um... I guess. Yeah. I didn't want you to get sick..."

"oh, haha. Okay then. I'll be going now, umm... See you around, i guess. "

 _Awkward_.

Hueningkai immediately rushed away, he was sweating and pale after that. He had always been awkward and quiet. Its just his nature, strangers and masters dont sit right with him.

Well, _especially_ masters.

Now that he's escaped, he can finally take a breather.

 _Sorry winter_ , no snowman this year.

Because he's never going to go out after _that_ traumatic experience.

─────

Taehyun's footsteps echoed throughout the sewer. A few, much heavier sounding ones followed far behind him, their shadows almost reaching his own as he gasps and stumbles two to three times while running.

This was his longest escape yet.

He hasn't been caught for a week and more now. The goverment probably thought that he was getting a little out of hand.

Which was, yes, understandable.

So they sent those annoying official dogs to hunt him down.

_Are those pet police and these official dogs the same?_

No, pet police officers were easier run away from, they were stupid and all-in-all just an easy hunter to escape from.

But as opposed to them, official dogs were literally _born_ to be hunters, they also had all kinds of priveleges just to help in their chasing game.

Stuff such as private security cameras are easily acquired, underground recorders were also free to use for them and they were very strong runners.

Just today, Taehyun had to run more than four hours just so he could get a _few_ meters distance from them.

Before this, he was doing a peaceful little stroll around the last city he temporarily stayed in, searching for a purpose in running away when suddenly a pair of those dogs rushed towards him out of nowhere.

But thanks to his genius, he quickly hopped up a nearby abandoned building and jumped from roof to roof knowing that those pesky dogs arent as talented in parkours.

Or maybe these specific two just wasnt into them. Who knows.

_...!_

_He lost them!_

Taehyun looked behind him, still running, not trusting himself just yet.

After a few seconds more of continuous running, he finally settled down in a decently quiet area.

The dizziness from those four hours were starting to catch up to him by now.

He exhaled tiredly, craddling his head from getting a belated, long-awaited, headache.

Huh, this place was pretty quiet.

Taehyun took a quick look around.

It looked like a small, comfortable neighbourhood with around 30-50 people living in. Seeing that there wasnt any signs of police or heavy securities around the part of the neighborhood he was in, he decides to walk around ─ a _little_ desperate for a shelter.

There was snow all over, boxes all around were either damp or weighted by piles of them.

Was he about to die here?

_no._

_never._

Taehyun wasnt about to give up that easily. He needs to build a family at the very least to continue the Kang bloodline.

Furrowing his brows in determination he stomped towards one of the biggest snow piled boxes. With as much strength as he could possibly muster, he clawed the snow off it, grunting every once in a while from over using his muscles.

After an hour or so passed by and the wind got noticeably colder, Taehyun finally felt the pain of winter.

His sweat turned into icy water, making his muscles ache. And his skin turned paler, almost as if he was a living corpse.

Horrorfied, Taehyun momentarily stopped digging up the pile. He assesed his entire body, determining as quick as he could to see if he was in grave danger or not.

But _only_ for a moment.

It seems like his brain froze with everything else as he continues to claw and claw and claw─

He followed his instincts.

_Shelter. Shelter. Shelter. Shelter-_

His fingers starts to bleed. Dirty blotches of red could be seen all over the place.

But Taehyun didnt mind them.

That was his mistake.

No sooner than that, his nose followed suit. Its too cold. His body was shouting at him to stop. But he didnt know how anymore. Everything he was doing right now was in autopilot. His head hurts, his nose was running with blood, his body shivering against the cold gust of wind.

He didnt even realize that his heart was beginning to slow. His bleeding fingers turned into bloody arms from the constant slashes of sharp ice shards.

His breathing was now ragged and exhausted.

His tongue dry and his throat sore.

 _Blurry_.

Why is the world suddenly blurry? 

He squinted, fingers gently rubbing his eyes.

As soon as the tip touches his face, he immediately hissed, yanking his own hand away from himself. _Cold_.

Its freezing cold. Even the blood turned into ice.

Taehyun stepped back a little, it doesnt hurt, but it did scare him. It scares him so much that he could no longer begin to even think to run away and find shelter elsewhere.

He wanted to do something, anything.

Do something, _Kang Taehyun_!

But to no avail...

his legs begins to shake, no longer able to support his weight ─ causing his entire body to collapse sideways.

He crumbled.

After weeks of living of off stale breads and river water, his body finally decided to crumble under the weight of snows.

Funny.

Tears slowly drip down his cheeks, wetting the snow beneath him.

' _im hungry_...'

He thoughts as he closes his eyes.

The longer he stayed there, laying on the floor helplessly, the more he felt painfully numb.

' _Its so cold_...' 

He uses the very last bit of his energy to curl up. Trying to get into a more comfortable, slightly warmer position. thinking that if he was going to die, he will do so in a slightly more happier way.

 _Stupid_. He knows.

Though It at least brought him some sort of comfort.

He brings his little fists closer to his face, hiding his tears before exhaling loudly.

Maybe for the last time.

" _good job, Taehyun ah_..."

His father says, patting his head before looking out through the closed window. Their house was as big as any other rich family has in Seoul. 

─ But unlike the other billionares out there, Taehyun's mansion felt warm and nice, an actual home. No matter which mansion they decided to stay in, it was always so comfortable and safe to him.

 _Well_ ,

As long as his dad was there. That is.

Just as he was about to get a hug from his father, his memory flashes, turning into those ugly memory he regretfully remembers not too long ago.

" _see ya Yunnie..."_

his dumb father smiled warmly at him before he was thrown down into the pits of hell by those terrible, TERRIBLE, masters.

 **Disgusting** .

He could hear himself sobbing loudly, so loud it echoed like a roar in his mind.

Taehyun still remembers it all.

The way he screamed and cried right after his father's body started to smell like the terrible scent of burning pigs.

And even the tiniest details in his childish kicks and punches to those fucking dumb 'travellers'. Not to mention the feeling of his small body getting weighted down by all those gruesome, laughing officers.

He remembers it all.

_The laughters._

The mocking words they threw at him.

The _cold_ tears.

The _cold_ blood.

The _cold_ hands

_The─_

But now...

He chuckled. He's departing so slowly.

If only he had someone he could smile to like his father before he was burned to death...

'Mom, dad, it'll be alright, I'll meet you both soon. Wait for me, okay?'

Okay.

─ goodbye.

"huh? Who are you? " a pretty sounding voice asks, right after he hears a gate open up.


	5. 𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ━ 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞ . Comments are greatly appreciated!   
> \- Especially the ones who prefers certain characteristics to stay until the end and the comments who asks/wants to reccomend something for future chapters
> 
> ♞ . Kudos are very good for my motivation! 
> 
> ♞ . 2, 511 words in total
> 
> Main content :
> 
> Taehyun caught his saviour's attention. Yeonjun is very stressed and he's not sure how to deal with the changes between him and Soobin.

It's been three days now.

The boy Hueningkai took care of after has yet to wake up. He wasnt even showing any signs waking up anytime soon either.

Hueningkai found the boy pretty much half dead behind his house, right beside the boxes of thrash.

At first, he assumed that the boy was a master, seeing that he didn't have a collar on. So yeah, he was a little anxious to help him out. though after a bit of thinking, Hueningkai quickly decided to bring him in and take care of him until he woke up or until help comes.

─ _well_ , that was what he _wanted_ to do.

Until he saw the horrid looking date marks on the other's waist that is while giving the boy a warm bath. He was still cringing at the memory.

Seriously...

It looked like he got marked multiple times by an amateur. Judging from how much skin was ripped off.

Must've been torture for him... _ouch_.

So since the boy was a _runaway_ marked, Hueningkai knew that calling an ambulance will only get the boy back in that 'wasteland' of theirs.

So he chose to nurse the boy back to health himself.

But this didnt look too good.

Was three days not enough to get him to wake up? 

'I mean, yeah, at least he was breathing normally now and his cold is gradually getting better.'

_Though it was taking a really long time._

Hueningkai's sisters will come home next week, if they see a marked in the house, they'll definitely drop everything to try to send the boy back to the hands of authorities.

Hueningkai can only imagine the kinds of torture they had in store for runaways.

Again, he cringed.

None of it happened yet but Heuningkai could already smell the pungent scent of dry blood and thousands of years old men trying to get their hands on him.

No, no.

_Let's not think about that, for now..._

Hueningkai sighed tiredly before carefully placing the wet cloth on the boy's forehead. His body temperature was now much better than yesterday.

Of course, that made him feel pretty proud of himself.

"dont worry, you're in good hands~" Hueningkai said in a try hard cute voice, pulling the blanket back up on Taehyun's body, smiling proudly at himself.

After a couple more self compliments, Hueningkai finally stood up, leaving the room with an quiet click.

He could only hope for the best.

─────

How lucky he is...

The sun was starting to set.

'pretty. ' Taehyun's mind mummbles out.

He just woke up a second ago, his body ached all over and he still felt sleepy. Hell, he couldn't even begin to think about sitting up.

He wanted to go ahead and theorize where he was and who saved him, but he wasnt really interested in questioning anything at the moment.

All he knew was that he was taken in by someone. _Possibly_ a human since there wasnt any implications of a master taking him in.

If there was,

he would've been feeling the pain...

─Down there...

"ugh-" he massaged his forehead.

That was _not_ a good start to his day. Not at all.

He had already put away the cloth on his head since it was already dry. He was also well cleaned. Hinted by the new outfit he was currently wearing.

_How long has he been here?_

From the looks of his scars... Must've been a few days, at the least.

Hm...

Taehyun was kind of surprised to see that his saviour didn't outright hand him over to the authorities. Not only that, the person took the time to carry him in, clean him and even dress him up with really comfortable clothes.

Based on his much more refreshed and flowery scented body.

Logic, _duh_.

Truthfully speaking, Taehyun kind of disliked the colourful colour of his outfit. But since it was given to him, he didnt really mind.

Kind of.

"oh! "

Taehyun's head almost snapped to see who entered the room. His eyes were wide and curious, though it was also trembling from fear.

Shocking.

His saviour wasn't at all how he expected to be.

Standing by the door was a tall kid. He was wearing a lavender sweater and he had some foreign characteristics on his face. Oh?

He... He didnt really look bad.

 _Physically_ and _facially_ speaking.

He's a little cute.

' _I guess. '_

"hi." Taehyun decides to break the silence.

The taller just shifted around a bit, seemingly contemplating before hopping in happily into the room. Not forgetting to close the door.

"you're awake!! Finally! " he was almost shouting. His little hands shook violently from excitement.

Cute...?

Taehyun took his time sitting up, thankfully, with Hueningkai's help, he was finally able to do so.

─ "how are you feeling? "

"better than before, _that's for sure_. Who are you? " Taehyun raised a brow, judging the other more now that he was standing closer.

"ah! Right. I'm Kai Kamal Huening."

"the short one. "

"huh? Oh! Hueningkai."

 _Hueningkai_? 

Taehyun felt like he heard that name somewhere before.

Wasn't that ;

"excuse me, but, hmm... Are you one of those top 20 most voted for pet in Seoul? The one who got the title ' _most expensive male pet_ ' last year."

Hueningkai squinted his eyes a little, pursing his lips. He suddenly looked much more serious. Taehyun only noticed the shift in their surroundings instead of prioritizing the other's expression.

 _Well_ , that didnt go through well. The room suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Taehyun looked straight at Hueningkai, giving the younger the hint that he should say something..

After a few seconds more of Hueningkai being silent and strange. He finally managed to pull out some words to fix the situation.

"mm, yeah. I guess you could say that."

"you got quite a bit of money from that didn't you? Dont you wanna re-join that thing again? I bet you'll get top 5 this year. You're really handsome. "

"uhh, haha, uh, well, yeah- ahaha. Im, _um_... Im not really interested anymore. I was nominated because of my friends. They signed me up there. So I gave most of the money to them. "

Taehyun's brows almost met with how confused he was.

What was he going on about?

You can't possibly be nominated because of a couple of friends, weren't those kinds of competitors usually nominated by the masters' votes?

" _wait what_? Didn't you get over a hundred thousand MARS? How much did you take for yourself? "

Hueningkai looked away, thinking carefully before turning his head back to face Taehyun.

"i took a lot. Like, uhm, _twenty thousand?"_

Was this kid crazy?

Taehyun wanted to smack him to death.

Twenty thousand was barely enough to pay for an apartment's rent. That's too little!

"you-"

"enough of that." the taller halted Taehyun. Obviously not interested in continuing the topic. "You should wash up, i didn't give you a bath at all today." Hueningkai says with an apologetic smile .

Taehyun could only sigh.

Well, to be fair, being clean is pretty important.

Oh, right.

"did you see it? "

... _The date marks._

Hueningkai guiltily nodded.

Why wouldn't he feel guilty? It felt as if he just peeked on the other's secret diary without his consent after all...

But Taehyun said nothing more. He looks away. 

"im Kang Taehyun, by the way. "

Hueningkai blinked owlishly before wuickly bowing, showing respect.

"ah, hello."

What a weird kid. Taehyun shook his head before trying to prop himself up.

The smaller slowly got off the bed, Hueningkai eyed him carefully.

He didn't move a muscle since Taehyun didn't ask for any help. Actually, he'd help either way, but the taller wanted to check Taehyun's body, just in case there was any other wounds he should be wary about.

─ _Wow_.

He never actually checked the smaller out when he gave him a bath. So now that he was looking at the other properly... Taehyun, admittedly, _is_ _really_ attractive.

Hueningkai never had a specific type.

But if someone asked him about it now, he could just say someone similar to Taehyun.

Long, pretty legs combined with his tiny, slim waist made him look really... Hueningkai wasn't sure about the term he was using so he quickly shuts himself up halfway through.

"where's the bathroom? " Taehyun asked, a hand on his waist, trying his best to subtly cover the scars there since the shirt he was using was pretty thin. Causing quite a bit of it to show.

Hueningkai promised to get him a much bigger shirt.

 _Damn_ , It was guilt after guilt for him today, my god ─ was he really _that_ bad at caring for someone? He frowned at himself.

"um, its downstairs. Turn right. Near our living room. "

"okay. "

Hueningkai picked up a spare towel under the bed and immediately rushed back to Taehyun to pass it on.

Taehyun thanked him with a smile before walking out.

Leaving Hueningkai in the room alone to think.

 _Was it a bad idea to let that person stay around_? Hueningkai wasnt too sure since he knew that he was catching feelings for Taehyun.

 _Too bad it wasn't emotionally_.

─────

─ **THUD**

Yeonjun slammed his head back against the walls as soon as he took a seat.

Half a week left and he should be able to buy Hueningkai without anymore problems. He hoped for the worst the whole time just so he could have some sort of possibility with Soobin.

But in the end, it all went down the drain.

Yeonjun growled, slamming his fist on the couch multiple times from stress. he might as well punch a hole in it at this point.

'This wasn't how it should've gone for them both!'

That stupid, useless Roel was the cause of this. That fucking thrash pet, Hueningkai was in on it and so was the very existence of Earth. 

All of them was to blame and Yeonjun hated it.

No ─ He absolutely _despised_ it.

If it wasnt for _pets_ and Roel telling them to _get_ one, Yeonjun could've continued to show shameless acts of love for both Soobin and Beomgyu.

" **fuck!** " he shouts, continuing to slam his head back on the wall. Feeling more frustrated than before, he pulls his fist up, ready to just plunge it into the sofa and rip everything apart before : " _hyung_...? "

Beomgyu asked as he slowly emerges from his room.

"what are you up to so late at night? I can hear the banging all the way from here. "

...Gyu?

Yeonjun shakily puts his hand in his pocket before looking away.

"nothing. You dont have to worry about it. "

Beomgyu stood beside the sofa for a while before sighing. He quietly shuffled over to sit beside Yeonjun, hands also deep inside his jacket's pockets.

Might as well enjoy the rest of the night with his hyung, right?

'The starry night looked really pretty.' He mindlessly compliments, watching the window in the living room right across them.

The silence went on until Yeonjun moved his sitting position to face the same window.

"why are you still wearing a jacket?"

He didn't receive any response.

"...were you out partying again? "

This time, Beomgyu responded with a small nod, although still as silent as before. Yeonjun pursed his lips into a thin line before leaning against the sofa to get himself comfortable.

Putting away his ego, Yeonjun opened up a little.

" _i got really angry again_. Im sorry for waking you up, i just wanted to do something about it... "

Beomgyu turned around to face Yeonjun. Curiousity burning in his eyes.

"why are you angry? "

Yeonjun huffed.

"its about... _Us._ Soobin doesn't look at me like he used to and... I kind of made you uncomfortable before. Again, sorry about that."

Beomgyu scoffed. Crossing his hands.

"im the one who's supposed to apologize, hyung. You did nothing wrong. Well, other than almost killing Soobin. But i almost killed you too so, whatever...? "

The gray-haired traveller couldn't help but chuckle at that.

Habitually, he ruffles the other's hair, making Beomgyu smile back ─ "that's the yeonjunnie hyung i know." he says before bringing Yeonjun into their usual playfight.

After a while of laughing and bothering each other, they got tired.

They soon find themselves just sitting there, enjoying the starry view of tonight. Beomgyu leaned against the older's shoulder, the situation seemed awkward, but they both found comfort in it.

Yeonjun inhales, relaxing his body and letting it completely lean against Beomgyu. This was a nice change in his day.

If only he could spend his time like this for eternity.

Well, _preferably_ with Soobin as well.

He smiled fondly at the mention of the name. _If only..._ If only the three of them could cuddle together right now. Just them and no one else.

_Is that really too much to ask for?_

Beomgyu sensed the stress trying to get back into Yeonjun's head. Quickly, he placed a hand on top of Yeonjun's while he burries his head deeper into the crook of the travellers' neck.

"i love you, hyung. So dont be so harsh on yourself. Take your time. "

_Dont say that._

_Dont make me want you_.

"you dont even know why I'm angry, Beommie-ah."

Yeonjun rubbed his chin on the other's head, feeling content at the softness.

No. Dont grow feelings.

Don't.

Dont do it, Choi Yeonjun.

 _DONT_!

He slowly murmured something under his breath. His free hand slides up Beomgyu's chest, making the younger flinch.

"ah..." Beomgyu lets out a raspy, satisfied moan.

That was all it took to ruin Yeonjun's morale.

"I want to do it." he boldly admits, palming on Beomgyu's bulge. Wanting to let the younger know what it means.

Beomgyu gulped.

He wasn't against it. Never! He's always up for a little fun now and then. Especially with Yeonjun since his people always says that making love under the sheets with someone close to you felt much better than a normal one-night stand.

So this was the perfect time to see if that was true or not.

And... Maybe he did liked Yeonjun a little too. They've seen each other's weak side a lot after all, you could even say that they've been together since the very beginning.

They've seen the worst and the best and they helped each other out a lot during the _killing spree_ mission.

Ugh... Beomgyu still got goosebumps when he thinks about that day.

"i want to try it too, _yeonjun-ah..._ " he whispers in an inviting tone. Yeonjun bit his lip at that. _Fuck_ , it's getting harder to breathe in here.

Without thinking much, Yeonjun stood up, one hand grabbing Beomgyu's wrist, forcefully pulling him up with him. " _don't regret this, Gyu_." he growled as he stepped closer to Beomgyu, close enough to feel each other's hot breath.

Beomgyu smirked, rubbing Yeonjun's hand sensually before seductively biting his lip at him.

"do i ever regret all the 'parties' I've gone too, babe? "

He gently lets his lower body meet Yeonjun's before whispering just inches away from his ears.

─ "..cause _i_ dont think I've ever regretted any of them before... "  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♞ .♞ .♞ .
> 
> A HEADS UP
> 
> • next chapter will be focused on smut  
> • yeongyu smut  
> • yeongyu's relationship is all over the place :")
> 
> ♞ .♞ .♞ .
> 
> extra notes :
> 
> This was supposed to be a 6k words chapter, but i felt bad for those who arent into aggresive smut so i split it up. 
> 
> Hope you'll still enjoy it, though!


	6. 𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 ━ 5 (yeongyu smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♞ . kudos helps this story to go on.  
> ♞ . Commenting would be nice <3.  
> ♞ . 943 words
> 
> Main content:
> 
> Yeongyu sex. That's all this is. 😔🖐

Yeonjun aggresively slammed his lips against the younger. Their teeth clashed a couple of times and Beomgyu had to endure a tiny wound from the sudden harsh kiss as well.

 _This was pretty hot_ , he thought before putting in the same amount of vigour in the kiss.

They embraced each other for a while, both trying their best to show who was more dominant. But in the end, Beomgyu gave up, he lets Yeonjun do whatever he wanted until he finally got the hint.

"good choice. " Yeonjun murmured in a low tone. Licking his lip in satisfaction.

Beomgyu was left breathing heavily, quickly, he slumped against Yeonjun, letting the older take full control from here on.

Yeonjun glanced at Beomgyu's room.

' _the door's open..._ '

knowing that Soobin will definitely freak out if he ever got home to seeing his two travel mates passed out, bathed in cum on the living room's floor, Yeonjun swiftly brought Beomgyu in his room, not wanting to 'offend' Soobin.

As if he could ever.

Hueningkai was that traveller's priority. _Not_ Yeonjun. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

He couldn't help but just throw Beomgyu on the bed, making the younger yelp in surprise. ' _its alright. I like Beomgyu too. I want him too! Soobin's not the only one_ -!' he immediately worked on getting his leather jacket off, clicking the gold buttons open as fast as he could while keeping himself feeling desire by listening to Beomgyu's heavy gasps.

"Gyu, are you loose enough? "

Yeonjun asked, hands now busily pulling his shirt off.

Beomgyu placed a finger on his chin, thinking hard before looking back at Yeonjun.

"it depends on... " he looks down for a brief moment, making sure to let Yeonjun catch his gaze. "...how big it is. "

Yeonjun smirked playfully.

"why don't you judge it yourself? "

Wait, _what_?

Before Beomgyu could protest, Yeonjun was wuick to unzip his pants, pulling out a large member from his boxers. Beomgyu could only stare in awe. His dick was pretty big too. But he didn't expect Yeonjun's to be bigger.

He always imagined it to be the same as his ─ truthfully, maybe even smaller.

But now...

Wow.

Yeonjun couldn't help but smile arrogantly when Beomgyu halted everything just so he could take in the sight of his cock.

"now imagine it getting rock hard. " he whispered, slapping it against his abs, clearly showing off. Though Beomgyu couldn't even roll his eyes back because if that wasnt it's hardened form, then...

The younger could only shiver thinking about it.

"god, why is it so big? This is so unfair! " he yelled, glaring at Yeonjun's half-hard dick, seething in absolute anger.

Yeonjun could only sigh, rolling his eyes at Beomgyu.

"oh calm down Gyu. Have you not seen Soobin's? That guy has a goddamn dragon for a dick. mine is very much decently sized compared to his."

"decently my ass. Then what about mine? Am i fucking cat beside you two or what!?"

"i mean, when its in your ass it won't be decent anymore, yeah. "

Beomgyu scoffed at that.

Yeonjun only smiled. Now he remembers why he's so close to Beomgyu. The younger always found ways to make his heart flutter, like a warm ray of sunshine against his skin, he manages to make all kinds of atmosphere feel nice.

Without wasting anymore time, Yeonjun stepped forward, pushing Beomgyu to lean against the headboard by his shoulder.

"I'll show you what heaven looks like, Beomgyu. " he mutters in a low tone before peppering the younger's collarbone with bruise inducing lovebites.

Beomgyu writhes under the pain, hands constantly trying to push Yeonjun off.

But even so, said pains didn't stop the brunette from groaning Yeonjun's name. Asking for more while hooking his legs around the older's waist.

"damn it Gyu, stop moving." Yeonjun hissed whenever his hardened member accidentally rubs against Beomgyu's pants, though admittedly kinky and hot to him, his lower body felt very uncomfortable.

Beomgyu does as told and stopped wriggling underneath the other.

" _good_. " the gray-haired traveller compliments with a small satisfied smile before tugging the younger's pants down to his knees, surprising Beomgyu as he nervously tried to cover his buldge, attempting to protect it from the sudden coldness.

But Yeonjun wasnt having it as he grabbed onto Beomgyu's wrists, forcefully pinning both of it over Beomgyu's head.

" _ah_! "

The younger couldn't help but try to move his legs instead.

Yeonjun clicked his tongue, one hand focusing on rubbing Beomgyu's bulge.

"you really cant stop moving, can you? " yeonjun mummbled mindlessly, paying more attention on pleasuring Beomgyu's hard on. 

"ha.. _ah_! _Gh...!!_ Its- it's not my fault i have naturally high tension! " Beomgyu reasoned as he fists the matress to try and get himself to settle down.

",,you won't be moving at all tomorrow anyway, so" yeonjun whispered before bending down, kissing the younger passionately, one hand going behind beomgyu's ass, prodding a finger against his hole.

It took him quite a while to prep the other since Beomgyu moved around too much.

But the pleasure that comes after was worth all the struggles.

Beomgyu's moans was could wake up an entire neighborhood — Yeonjun had to bite him a couple of times until he bled to silence him.

After hours of fucking, they finally felt satisfied. Thick cum, some still warm, decorated the bedsheets. Yeonjun panted breathlessly. Coming down from his high with a grunt as he falls back on the bed beside Beomgyu.

"... _haa_... That was fun," he muttered, just enough for Beomgyu to hear.

"mm" the younger hummed mindlessly, burying his face into the pillow, tired and spent.

",g'night hyung,,"

"...goodnight too, Beomgyu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES!!!
> 
> This is the last update from me :D
> 
> This story's ownership now belongs to @b30mk1nk on twitter. They will continue this story since the original writer got lazy halfway through.
> 
> Thank you for doing the rest of this, Yu!! I love you 💕 
> 
> They write well. Follow them or something 👀👀
> 
> Sorry for the long hiatus too! Updates may be scheduled soon, idk, it depends on Yu.


End file.
